Logic vs Emotion: Who Wins?
by A'isha Ishtar
Summary: When the Enterprise lands on the planet Catharsis, they discover that its inhabitants are the opposite of Vulcans. And of course, a few of them aboard the starship should be interesting, in exchange for letting them leave... Spock/OC, others inside
1. Chapter 1

**BUM BA DA BUM BUM BUM.**

**Disclaimer: Well, I did own Star Trek at one point... but it's the craziest thing! Somebody came along and just TOOK it from me! ... Yeah so that didn't happen. Obviously don't own Star Trek, wish I did so I could just keep touching Spock's ears forever, but... eh, that's life.**

**Well. I'm not sure if other people have had this idea before, but it was the first thing I thought of in regards to this series. And also, I'm not yet a Trekkie, so I may have things wrong. Please do tell me if I've got anything wrong, such as the Vulcan language I used! I don't want to keep being wrong, I like people to correct me on things like that.**

**Also, the main pairing is Spock/OC. The two major-ish side pairings are Sulu/OC and Chekov/OC (because he's too adorable not to). Very very VERY minor pairings that will have little mention are Kirk/OC and Uhura/OC.**

**I hope you enjoy my first attempt at a serious Star Trek romance!**

* * *

><p>"Captain, you may want to be wary of this planet. It is Class M, but the gravitational field seems unusually..."<p>

From First Commander Spock, this was the only warning that the _U.S.S. Enterprise_ got before it began hurtling toward said planet.

The lights dimmed, then went completely out, leaving the crew in darkness. Someone shouted that their computers were all going haywire, as was the radar system. There was screaming from the women among the crew and yelling from the men, and someone began to wail in a most blood-curdling way. The wailing died down and was replaced by a cry of, _"боже мой!_ My head, _golovu_, my head!" before the person, obviously Ensign Pavel Chekov, began to groan in agony.

Captain Jim Kirk fell out of his chair, as he was sure most of the bridge crew did as well. He ran into somebody who he quickly identified as one of his Yeomen, and pushed himself up. "Spock! Sulu! _Anybody_, I want a reading on this planet! And for God's sake, why the hell are we plummeting towards it?"

"It's the gravitational field!" came a voice that he recognized as Lieutenant Nyota Uhura. "It's too strong, it's pulling us in!"

"I attempted to warn you," came Spock's explanation, then what sounded like a strangled gasp in his voice.

"Spock! Talk to me, man!"

"I am... fine... I momentarily lost my balance but it has been regain..." Another grunt. "... Please disregard everything that I began to say after the word 'balance'. None of it is applicable now."

"Damn it!" Kirk struggled to his feet and immediately fell back down again. "I want somebody to take control of my damn ship and land us!"

"We're already landing," Sulu called out. "And it's not going to be a smooth one either!"

Kirk grabbed onto the leg of a table. "Everyone, brace yourselves!"

With that, the _Enterprise_ collided with the planet's surface; it wasn't quite as hard a crash as Kirk had anticipated, but it certainly wasn't the most pleasant thing in the world. Everybody was probably bounced around a little, but no one yelled out of any further injuries. The lights flickered back on for two seconds, allowing Kirk to see Pavel Chekov lying on the floor, clutching his head, beside a Yeoman, and Spock sitting against a counter with a hand over his abdomen, but then the darkness took over again.

When Kirk regained his bearings, he shuffled to his feet and looked around the pitch black ship. "Computer, access back-up generator power."

Nothing.

"Computer?"

"The computers are all offline," Sulu spoke up breathlessly, and Kirk could see the man's shadow climbing back into a chair. "Something about the planet threw them off. Nothing is working."

"_Golovu_," Chekov sobbed again. "Help me, help me, please."

"We're gonna get you some help," Kirk assured him, stepping over people to get to the doors. "Somebody try to stop the bleeding."

"Yes sir," spoke up the Yeoman who'd been lying beside him, and he could see her shape pushing up and pressing something to the boy's head with her hand. "Sir, it's... it's pretty bad. He needs medical attention."

"Without power there isn't much Bones can do - I don't even know if I can reach him or if he can get out of his quarters with nothing working. Hold on, son, just hold on." Kirk clapped. "Spock, Sulu! You two are coming with me, see if we can find out if anyone lives on this God-forsaken planet. We've gotta get the boy some help."

"Understood, Captain," Spock answered, getting to his feet.

"C-Coming, sir," Sulu added.

Kirk decided one shot couldn't hurt, and pressed the button on the turbo doors. Nothing happened. "God damn it all... why do we even have back-up generators if they're going to be useless every time we crash land on some weird planet?"

"Because we do not crash land on a regular basis," Spock answered, joining the captain at the doors. "And there is something different about this planet from others - something about it is interfering with our technology."

"They're useful otherwise," Sulu put in. "When we _don't_ crash land on some weird planet."

"Sulu, when have we ever _not_ crash landed on some weird planet?"

"I... guess you have a point there, sir."

Out of nowhere the doors whooshed open. Kirk raised an eyebrow. "The power came back on...? Then why aren't the lights...?"

"I believe," Spock commented, with an odd hint of apprehension in his normally stoic voice, "that the doors are the only thing functioning."

Sulu gulped. "S-Sir, I don't think we're alone on this planet. Some_thing_ is out there."

"I concur," Spock agreed. "There must be someone or something manipulating the power."

Kirk jerked his head towards the doors. "Alright, men. Let's move out and if necessary, kick some ass."

* * *

><p>"This is not the appearance of a Class M planet," Spock commented as the trio stepped off the ship. "It looks similar to Vulcan, but...not as... arid."<p>

"Definitely watery enough." Kirk lifted his now-damp foot out of a puddle. "But how come there aren't any plants?"

"There should be animals too," Sulu continued. "If there are people here, what do they eat?"

"_I'na'shau nash-veh odular. Wa'na'shau,_ _Vuhlkanasu_."

The three spun around to face a woman who looked the same age as Spock, about mid-twenties. Probably much older though, as Spock was. Her long, light red hair flowed behind her, almost like a wedding train; her eyes were shockingly... _white_, and surrounded by jutting black make-up. A lavender dress clung to her frame, wide straps settling over her shoulders and the bottom of it trailing the ground.

Spock narrowed his eyes as he realized that the woman had spoke Vulcan, and she had been speaking directly to him - as he was the only Vulcan, _Vuhlkanasu_, here. He slowly raised his phaser, pointing it at her. Did she understand anything but Vulcan? Better safe than sorry, at least he knew the language. "_Sanu - shasutan-tor ovu_."

She raised her hands, almost in surrender. "_Vuhlkanasu, mura fisahr. La'pudor-tor olashan_."

Spock gripped his phaser tighter. Why should he listen to her? It was not logical to listen to someone he had just met, on a planet that had interfered with the ship's technology; he had no idea if she was doing it on purpose. "_Sanu - n'Oham_," he repeated, the tension now obvious in his voice.

She blinked at him a few times, looking surprised. She dropped her hands and smiled, her eyes still wide. "Forgive me, I just wanted to find out how long I could get you to play along with me."

He lowered his phaser just a little, but he was still alert should she try anything to hurt them. "So you _are_ able to speak something besides Vulcan. It was illogical to only speak that, as my comrades cannot understand you."

"Oh, I'm sorry, my friend. We have not had company in a long time, we are... very lonely. Vulcans are the ones we trust most."

"'We'?" Kirk asked.

"I asked you who you were," Spock added, bringing his phaser to his side. He could get to it quickly, if the need arose.

She cocked her head, and her eyes had never left him and never narrowed. "My name is Thirza, if that is what you want to know, dear Vulcan. And might I be so presumptuous as to ask _your_ name?"

This was where Kirk stepped up and took control. "Captain Jim Kirk, of the starship _Enterprise_. This is my First Commander Spock, and Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu. Kindly tell us what you did to disable our technology and then put some of it back online, Miss Thirza."

She looked mildly confused for a moment, then smiled. "Oh yes, I'm so sorry about that, Spock."

"Hey now, _I'm_ the one who addressed you," Kirk spoke up.

Thirza's eyes flickered to him for half a second, then locked back on the only Vulcan. "I will only share conversation with Spock. He is the only one I trust at the moment, _Captain_."

Kirk sighed. "Spock, please talk to her."

"As was my intention, Captain." Spock returned his attention to Thirza. "Please enlighten us as to how you disrupted the workings of our ship."

"Our gravitational field does that instantly."

"And then how were you able to only return power to parts of the ship, to allow us to get off?"

She shrugged. "We wanted to meet you."

"If there are any more inhabitants of this planet, please call them out now."

Thirza nodded, put two fingers in her mouth, and whistled. Two women, similar in appearance with silver eyes (although one had black hair and the other had light blonde) materialized, rather in the appearance of a transport. Thirza spread her arms out, as they were on either side of her. "These are my attendants." She gestured to the blonde one. "Chai, our best scientist." Another gesture, this time to the black-haired woman. "Leva, our best doctor." She looked at the girls. "Ladies, this is Jim Kirk, Hikaru Sulu, and... Mr. Spock."

"You say you're a doctor." Kirk motioned to the black-haired girl. "Thanks to your planet's gravity, one of my men has gone down. He's injured very badly - his head's bleeding quite a bit."

"Dear me." Leva blinked rapidly, and the tips of her fingers turned blue. "That... wasn't intentional, I can assure you."

All at once, the three crewmen were mildly surprised as all the women began to cry almost noiselessly, pressing her wrists to their eyes. The three looked at each other, then at the women.

"W-We didn't mean to hurt anyone," Thirza spoke up, taking a step toward them. "All we wanted was some company."

"Please forgive us," Chai added, as she and Leva took a step as well.

Once again, the three men looked at each other. What in the world was going on here? If they spoke Vulcan, they should be emotionless, but... at the moment, neither of the men knew what to do. Obviously these women weren't natively Vulcan, but why would they speak the language if not? "Ladies," Kirk spoke up, trying to calm them down.

Thirza held her hand up, nodding. "Please... take us to him. We will help."

**Russian Translations (yay for Pavvy Chekov!)**

**боже мой = oh my God**

**golovu = my head**

**Vulcan Translations**

**I'na'shau nash-veh odular = I greet you (Thirza is using this in the sense that she considers their arrival a special event) (also, "odular" is the plural, so technically she IS addressing all of them)**

**Wa'na'shau = I greet you eagerly (here she is reiterating what she just said, but now only directing it to Spock) (is very rarely used in Vulcan society because of the emotional connotation that the speaker is very happy to see this person)**

**Vuhlkanasu = Vulcan**

**Sanu - shasutan-tor ovu = Please identify yourself**

**mura fisahr = drop your phaser**

**La'pudor-tor olashan = Your auspicious arrival is honored here (Thirza is being a touch dramatic, but she and the rest of the planet's inhabitants believe a spacecraft landing on their planet is a good thing because it usually means company)**

**Sanu - n'Oham = Your name, please (ooh, Spock means BUSINESS! wahahaha...)**

**And now for a quick explanation of their names. Rather than inventing Vulcan names (because technically they're not Vulcan), I decided to scour the internet for exotic-sounding names. So... Thirza means "delightful", "acceptance", or "pleasantness" in Hebrew. Chai means "alive and animated", also in Hebrew. And Leva means "to live" in Swedish.**

**Well! I know I'm just starting out, but I hope to make this better. If you can offer any helpful tips, that would be great.**

**Reviews are not only welcomed, they are loved and given a good home!**

**Thanks for reading! ^^**

**(Edit: Thanks to Mrs E - I fixed the Russian error! I suppose that's what I get for using an online translator! ^^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haha, sorry it's moving a bit slow. The "healing Pavel" bit will wrap up next chapter and then we'll move on, k?**

**Also, thanks to those who reviewed! :D**

* * *

><p>The doors opened as all three women's eyes glowed a more iridescent silver. The six walked through, the men taking the lead. Their boots clicked on the tile, while the women's bare feet made little noise.<p>

"Right in here," Kirk announced, waving to his men to move aside. "I don't think it'll be hard to find which one's him."

Pavel was still lying on the floor, the Yeoman pressing a cloth to his head. "Help me, please," he moaned, and he hadn't stopped crying. "Ze Russian machine is broken... my head... fix it... it hurts..."

"Oh my God." Leva covered her mouth, as did the others, and their eyes got damp again. "We... _T'sai Thirza_, _we_ did this..."

"I know, I know, Leva." Thirza leaned against the wall, as did Chai. "Go... go help him, please."

"I'll see what I can do." Leva walked over, wiping her eyes, and knelt down, lightly touching the Yeoman on the shoulder. "I'll take over."

The Yeoman nodded and moved out of the way.

Leva gently transferred Pavel's head to her lap. "Don't worry, darling, I'm going to help you. Let me check out how deep your injury goes first, alright?" She placed the tips of her fingers on the wound, at which time he flinched. "This is going to hurt a little, I'm sorry, but it's only going to take a minute, okay?"

"л-ладно," he agreed, reaching up to rub at his eyes.

"_Rom sa-kan_," she murmured, and her fingers glowed blue, like before. Pavel winced, biting back a cry. "I know, _petakov-veh_, I know. It'll be over soon, I promise. So, what's your name?"

"P-Pavel Chekov," he managed in a whispery voice, extending his hand and trying to place it over the one that Leva was using to support herself. "I am ze Russian machine... is so embarrassing, to need somevone else to fix me."

"Pavel." She smiled, curling her fingers around him and squeezing them reassuringly. "I believe that I like that name very much. Would you like to know my name?"

"Zat vould be nice, I think."

"Alright. I'm Leva, and I'm a doctor. You're in good hands."

"_Aaaggh_!"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she shushed, clutching his hand tighter. "I'm almost done, Pavel, I promise. Hold on, just a little longer, _petakov-veh_."

He was taking deep breaths, trying to calm down. "Hey... hey, vhat... vhat does zat mean, anyvay?"

"What, _'petakov-veh'_?"

"_Da_, zat. Can't pronounce it."

"It means 'cutie'." She giggled softly when her reply elicited a deep blush from her patient. "It's true. I like your eyes, Pavel - you really are adorable." She withdrew her fingers, and accepted the cloth from the Yeoman to wipe the blood off, though there wasn't much white left on the cloth. She didn't look up at anyone as she spoke. "Well, it's a bit deep. Whatever you hit your head on, _petakov-veh_, you got it pretty good."

"Can you heal it?" Thirza asked, never leaving her spot on the wall beside Chai.

"Ah... probably." She shook her head, blowing out a breath. "I can't believe _we_ did _this_. I'm... going to need a lot of water. It would help greatly."

"Chai, water," Thirza ordered.

"Yes, _T'sai_." The blonde hurried outside.

"Water, _T'sai Thirza_?" Spock asked, quirking an already arched eyebrow.

"Mm... yes, _Osu Spock_. As a healer, Leva's abilities are..." Thirza shrugged, as if she didn't know how to explain what she wanted to say. "She can only do so much. Water tends to help whatever it is we do - in Leva's case, it channels her abilities so that she is better able to help her patient. Improves the success rate."

"Ah... I believe I understand." His hand had returned to his stomach, where the wound he'd received was.

It didn't go unnoticed by Thirza. She reached over and took his hand. "Spock... what's the matter?" She carefully took the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up, revealing an angry green bruise, though it wasn't bleeding externally. "Oh! You're hurt too..."

"It is nothing major, _T'sai Thirza_. It does not require medical attention, and it would be most illogical for you to become upset over it. It does not endanger my well-being."

"Here, let me..." She placed the palm of her free hand over the bruise lightly, her fingers glowing a reddish color. She pulled her hand away, and when she did the bruise seemed a little less severe. "There. How does it feel now?"

"The... same, I believe." He quickly pulled his shirt down. "Why did you do that?"

Her face flushed a light black-grayish color. "Well, I'm no healer, but it's a calming touch at least. It settled the bleeding under the skin, making the bruise fade. It's not completely gone, but..."

Spock furrowed his brow. "_T'sai Thirza_, why has your skin adopted a black shade? It does not look at all healthy, are you well?"

"Huh? Oh... ha. Yes, I'm fine. Just the black blood, you could say." She gestured to the wall. "Our planet is called Catharsis, and all of us have blood that is zinc-based. As I'm sure you're aware, zinc turns black when oxidized. So then, the explanation for this, now, would be...?" She looked at him expectantly, offering a slight smile.

"... You are... blushing...?" He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why? Have I caused you embarrassment?"

"Correct, 'blushing' is correct, _ashal-veh_! And oh, _where_ is Chai with the water?"

Spock blinked a few times, staring at her now, as she had ducked her head out of the room, glancing out the doors. "_T'sai Thirza_, did you just refer to me as-"

As if on cue, and not giving Spock a chance to finish his sentence, the blonde raced back into the room, and a wave of water was following her motions. "Does anyone have a container I can put this in?"

"Uh..." Remembering a flower pot by his station, Sulu grabbed it and quickly handed it to Chai. "Here, use this."

"Much thanks." She swept her hand over the pot, and the water filled it. She picked it up and set it down beside Leva, who was trying to keep Pavel calm with quiet reassurances. "Here, Leva. Do what you do."

"Alright, now I can really help you." Leva picked up the pot and hovered over Pavel with it for a few seconds, then bit her lip. "Oh, forgive me for this..."

Through his haze, Pavel could obviously see her doing this. "Vait, vait, vhat are you going to-"

A light shower of water being dumped over his head effectively silenced his actual speech, reducing him to spluttering and coughing. "Vh... Vhat in ze hell did you do zat for?" he wailed, beginning to cry again. "My head still hurts and now I am _cold_!"

"I asked you to forgive me. I'm sorry, my abilities work better with the water."

Pavel exaggerated a cough, shooting her a pout. "_Da_, hope I don't catch my death from zat."

She chuckled. "Well, if you _do_, which I highly doubt, I'll be sure to nurse you back to health personally, _petakov-t'nash-veh_."

"Aww, zat is so nice. I think I like you, Doctor."

This comment caused a blush from Leva, her cheeks momentarily tinging a light black. "Oh, Pavel. Really, you must stop embarrassing me like this. Now! I have to fix the Russian machine... _nyet, petakov-veh_?"

Pavel gave her a pained grin, carefully folding his hands over his stomach. "_Da_, _pet-kava_."

Leva giggled, leaning over to dip her hands into the pot, coating them with water. "Well, your pronunciation needs a little work, but it's a start." She looked up. "Could I have a few people here, to hold him down?"

"Hold me down?" Pavel repeated, his eyes flying wildly to each of the three people who came to do the job: Chai, Sulu, and Uhura. "Vhy? Vhy do you need to do zat?"

"Because I'm afraid this is going to hurt pretty bad. But you can't move, okay? Otherwise it won't work as well, and I don't want you ending up with a hole in your head because of me."

"I... I try to sit still. I try wery hard."

"_Rom sa-kan_." She looked up, meeting the eyes of each of the others in turn, then blew out a breath as she placed her hands on each side of Pavel's head. "Well, just hold him. I'm going to do it." She leaned down and placed her lips right by Pavel's ear, biting back a round of tears. "I'm sorry about this, _petakov-veh_."

* * *

><p><strong>Russian Translations<strong>

**Da = yes/yeah**

**л-ладно = okay**

**nyet = no**

**Vulcan Translations**

**T'sai = Lady (polite title for a woman, you'll find out why they call her that later)**

**rom sa-kan = good boy**

**petakov-veh = cute one (since it's used in reference to a person I guess it can mean "cutie", like Leva said... look at me, manipulating the Vulcan language like it's MINE! mwahaha...)**

**Osu = Sir (polite title for a man)**

**ashal-veh = darling one/beloved one (ha-ha, take that, Spock! She confused you with emotions...)**

**petakov-t'nash-veh = my cutie/my cute one (I THINK that would be how you arrange that, cuz "t'nash-veh" means my/mine...)**

**Hope you liked, reviews are welcome and loved! ^^**


End file.
